Dancing Swan
by Illusa
Summary: Madame Red comes one day, hoping for Ciel to ask Sebastian to train her new butler. But, what can Sebastian do if the butler is a she? SebastianxOC. Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji. I only own my OC.
1. Prologue

_Classical music flowed through the air._

_Small, pink feet moved to the music._

_Long, strong legs told the feet where to go._

_A strong, thin torso bent back and forth._

_Slender, pale arms moved gracefully to the music._

_She danced. _

_Graceful like a swan. _

_Lovely as a rose. _

_Every women envied her for her beauty._

_Her grace._

_Her everything._

_She was like the perfect little ballerina in a music box._

_However, like everything in this world, there is always a story that now wishes to know or tell. _


	2. Chapter 1

**I am so sorry that it took forever to update this story! School was a jerk and forced upon us more homework even though finals were coming up. However, I have more time now that school is over, so I will be updating more often. I'll try to update at least once a week. I know there isn't much here, but forgive me, I can't do much at the moment.**

* * *

Ciel was in his office, about to have tea that Sebastian made, along with a chocolate cake said butler made.

"Ciel!" He felt someone hug him while he sat in his chair. At first, he thought it was Elizabeth, but then he saw something red.

"Madame Red! What are you doing here?" The young earl cried.

"I've come to ask you a favor, Ciel" The lady in red let her nephew go and took a seat in front of the earl.

"What is it?"

"I recently got a new butler and I want to know if Sebastian can help them become a butler like him." The lady in red asked.

"Don't you already have a butler? Grell? Was it?" Ciel asked.

"I do. But I felt like having a second butler."

"Very well. Where is he?"

Madame Red looked to the door.

The door opened and in walked the butler in training.

"Madame Red! How do you expect Sebastian to train your butler if they're a she?" The young earl demanded.

The new butler was indeed a female. She had hair similar to Madame Red's, only in black. Her skin was slightly tan, only enough to not be pale, without a single blemish. Her eyes were a very light blue. They were so light that they could be mistaken for grey or white. She wore a white, long-sleeved, button shirt with a long black skirt that reached her ankles. On her feet were simple black heels. She was pretty small for her age. She was a little bit taller than Ciel, but not by much.

"Please Ciel? I know she could be a maid, but I prefer for her to be my second butler."

The young earl stayed silent.

"Are you sure?"

Madame Red nodded. The boy looked at the young lady in front of him.

"What is your name?"

"Alejandra Alma."


	3. Chapter 2

**The action will take place during the "Mouse Game" that Ciel "plays."**

* * *

_Two months passed and Alejandra's training continued. _

_At first, Sebastian thought it would have been very difficult to teach Alejandra the proper way to become a butler. But he thought wrong. She was the very opposite: she was a quick learner and nearly got everything on the first try. _

_The members of the Phantomhive household were very impressed with the young lady. Bard thought she was beautiful and had repeatedly told her so._

_Finny thought she was the female version of Sebastian, only kinder. _

_Mey-rin thought she was smart, strong and beautiful. _

_Ciel thought she was a strange girl, suspecting she was more than she was letting on, but said nothing on the matter._

_Sebastian thought she was a very interesting human being. He knew that she was human, unlike him, but found it strange that she was able to do so many things as well as him, only at a slower pace than him. _

_After two months, it was decided that Alejandra was ready to begin serving Madame Red as her second butler..._

* * *

There was a loud disturbance as the three (useless) Phantomhive servants tried to capture the mice that infested the manor. Inside a lounge were Ciel Phantomhive and the young earl's guests, playing a game of billiard.

"It's quite noisy, isn't it? So, there are even mice here?" said a man who had glasses and long dark hair. He moved away from billiards table. Next came a man with a scar on his face and long blonde hair.

"How long will these little monsters that devour our food and spread disease everywhere be left to their own devices?" said a large man who was eating a sandwich from the plate next to him in his chair.

"Left to their own devices?" said the Chinese man who had a scantily clad chinese lady on his lap with her legs on either side of his waist and her arms around his neck. "They have deliberately unleashed, haven't they?"

"Indeed. He always aims to take things down in one strike." said a lady covered in red as she stared at one certain person. "Will you be passing again this time, Lord Phantomhive?"

Said earl sat in his chair. His head was resting on the back of his left hand as he watched the game progress.

"I'll pass." The young earl said. "It's not my habit to strike a ball that won't sink."

"Small talk aside, when will these mice be exterminated?" The man with the glasses asked.

"Any moment now, the mice will be sinking their teeth into the forbidden cheese. We have the key to the storeroom here." Ciel said. The blonde man missed his shot. "However, finding the nest and eliminating the mice might be somewhat tedious. I hope you are prepared to pay the fee for that."

"You vulture!" the older man told Ciel.

"Lord Randall, do you really have the authority to be smearing my family crest?"

"You really messed that one up, Faruda." Said the blonde man. "What will you do, Earl?"

"Let us bring an end to this ridiculous game." Ciel got up from his seat and made his way to the table. "How soon can you have the payment ready?" Ciel whispered to Lord Randall as he passed by him.

"By tonight." Lord Randall said reluctantly.

Ciel continued on his way and got on the table. "I will send a carriage for the delivery later. I shall await the token of your gratitude."

"You're aiming for all the balls in this set-up?" the large man cried as he saw what the young earl planned to do.

"Of course." Ciel replied.

"Greed sets the body on the path to destruction." Muttered Lord Randall.

Ciel hit all of the balls into the pockets. "Greed, huh?"

* * *

Ciel's guests had just left his manor in different carriages. However...

"Today, I have prepared some Fortnum and Mason's Darjeeling tea." Sebastian said.

"What a wonderful scent." Said the Chinese man as he drank the tea. "When it is properly prepared, there's no comparison."

As Sebastian poured the tea, Grell stood off to the side, watching with adoring eyes.

"Grell!" A female voice called.

He stood at attention. "Y-Yes?" He nervously responded.

"Watch and learn." Said the lady in red.

"Y-Yes." The butler quietly responded.

"In any case," she turned her attention back to the others. "you truly are a fine man!" she said as she rubbed Sebastian's butt. "Why don't you stop serving at a manor house and come to work for us?"

Someone coughed.

"Madame Red!" said a young lady, who stood at the Madame's side, at the same time the young earl said.

"Oh, my! Pardon me! I started kneading him without realizing it." She said as she rubbed the back of her head. "I wonder if it's just a doctor's habit?"

The young lady sighed.

_Madame Red...my mistress...really?_ She thought as she stared at her mistress.

"Is is true that one of your previous guests was in the smuggling trade?" asked the Chinese man to the young earl.

"Yeah." Replied the young earl.

"You should have left the extermination to Lau." Said Madame Red. Lau stood up and went to stand behind the earl's chair. "No one knows where a mouse nests better than a mouse."

"I'm a domesticated marmot." Defended Lau. He placed his hand on the earl's head. "If it's the Earl's order, then I shall do the dirty work."

All of a sudden, Ciel's head was in the arms of Madame Red. "Don't you dare try to lay a finger on my precious nephew!" she yelled at Lau.

"Oh, my! There's no way I'd try to lay a finger on him out here." Lau said nonchalantly.

"Are you saying that you'd do it somewhere else?" she responded as she let Ciel go. Said earl fell to the ground. "That is quite the criminal proposal!" she accused as she pointed at him.

Ciel got up, dusting himself off. He headed towards the door as the two adults fought.

"Alejandra."

Said lady turned to Ciel.

"Yes, young lord?"

"Come with me, there is something I would like to discuss with you." He said as he left the room.

Sebastian tuned as Ciel and Alejandra left.

"Young master?"

Ciel paused.

"Here, too." Ciel walked towards his office, a hand on his forehead.

"It went that way, you guys!" yelled Bard.

"Here as well." He muttered.

Alejandra looked at the young earl worriedly. He paused again. Finny, Bard and Mey-rin ran by with a cat, a ladle, and mouse traps.

"Young master." Sebastian called as he approached Ciel and Alejandra. Ciel turned to his butler. "Today, I have prepared an apple and raisin deep pie. It has almost finished baking, so please stay with the other guests."

"Bring it to my room. I've had enough socializing." He turned and continued walking. Alejandra following behind him.

"As you wish." Sebastian said as he bowed at the waist.

Finny, Bard, Tanaka, and Mey-rin ran by, hurt by something or chasing the mice. Sebastian quickly caught the mice in one swoop and threw them into Tanaka's waiting net.

"All of you, please stop playing around and do your jobs." Sebastian addressed the servants.

"Yes, sir." They all said tiredly.

Ciel opened the door to his office and walked in to his desk. Alejandra followed behind him. Ciel sighed.

"It's finally calm." He said as Alejandra turned to close the door.

When she turned, she saw the young earl on the floor. Before she could do or say anything, she felt something hit her hard on the head. Then, darkness.

* * *

**Okay. So this is what I have for today. I want to thank everyone who is reading this and reviewing this. Knowing that at least someone likes my story has made me very happy and confident in my writing. **

**I would very much appreciate it if is possible for any constructive criticism or anything. If you don't like this at all, then please don't read it or send me anything that says that you don't like this period. **

**In regards to my other stories: I will continue writing them. I only need a little more free time to upload the works onto my laptop and then to the site. Thank you everyone for being patient with me.**

**~Illusa**


	4. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter. Please enjoy!**

* * *

Sebastian knocked on the young master's door. "Young master, I have brought you your afternoon tea." No response. "Young master?" he called as he opened the door.

Inside the office was a mess and the window was opened.

"Ah, what a predicament. The tea will all go to waste now." He said as he looked around the office.

* * *

"The English Underworld; the league of evil lords who, generation after generation, take care of the royal family's dirty work." A male voice said. "The Queen's guard dogs who, with absolute power, stifle all those that would rebel." He said as he grabbed a cigar. "Just how many households have you helped, and how many have you crushed, Ciel Phantomhive?"

Ciel lifted his beat up face and looked at his kidnapper with his one blue eye.

"So, it was you after all, Azuro Vanel of the Ferro Family." Said man began to smoke his cigar.

"Hey, Little Phantomhive, it's hard for the Italian Mafia in this country. English people always have tea on their minds." Azuro walked up to the young earl and crouched to his level. "Even though individuals in our line of work can make people a lot of money, they have to strain their little tea-stained minds. That's why we deal in drugs."

"In '68's Pharmaceutical Affairs Law, even opium was listed as a poison." Ciel said. "It is the Queen's decree, not to allow the spread of drugs or accommodate dealers any further."

The older man groaned. "This is why English people are such a pain. The Queen! The Queen! They all have this Oedipus-like complex for the Queen." He grabbed Ciel's face. "Binding people to your rules and trying to secure all the good picks for yourself; aren't we birds of a feather? Let's get along."

"Que mentiras estás diciendo, tonto. You actually think that someone like the young lord would even consider getting along con un ratón hediondo como usted?"

Azuro turned to the voice.

"Women should be seen, not heard, cagna." He grabbed the young lady's face and brought it close to his. "Especially in this situation."

"Alejandra is right. I have no intention of getting along with some gutter rat." Ciel said.

Azuro hit Alejandra's head against the wall with such force that Ciel heard a crack from the young lady. Azuro then pointed his gun to the young earl. "Don't underestimate us adults, you little brat! I've already had my subordinates lie in wait at your mansion. Where's the key? If you don't spit it out soon, I'll start offing your servants, one by one."

Ciel smiled. "It's so nice when pets do as they're told."

Alejandra, not having her legs tied, quickly stood and swiftly kicked the gun out of Azuro's grasp. She then kicked the older man's face with the side of her foot, sending him into the desk in the room.

A gunshot was heard.

And then another.

Alejandra screamed as she fell to the ground.

"Alejandra!" Ciel yelled. He stared at her wounds. One bullet was stuck within her left leg while the other was in her shoulder. Both were bleeding, causing a small pool of blood to form beneath her form in front of the young earl.

Azuro then kicked Ciel in the face, knocking him over.

"Did you hear that?" he said into a phone. "Negotiations are over." And he hung up.

"Young lord?" Alejandra whispered as she fought the pain. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'll be fine, Alejandra." He responded. _Thank you. _He thought to himself.

* * *

Back at the manor, Sebastian was currently looking for the young master and Madame Red's female butler, Alejandra. "Well now, I wonder where the young master and Alejandra were taken?" he said as he held the pie in his left hand.

"Sebastian!" Mey-rin called as she ran. "This letter just arrived at the entrance!" She held up a letter, waving it in the air.

"To whom is it addressed?" The butler asked.

"To the attendant of Ciel Phantomhive."

A sniper was outside the window Sebastian was in front of, aiming for said butler. Sebastian slightly turned and looked at the sniper. The sniper became startled.

Mey-rin stepped on one of her boot laces at the same time the sniper took aim once more. The pie flew into the air as Sebastian caught Mey-rin while the shot the sniper made broke through the window and broke a vase. Mey-rin fell on top of Sebastian. He caught the pie as it fell back down.

"Mey-rin, the letter."

"Ah, y-yes!" the red-faced Mey-rin responded.

"If you want your master and the female to be returned, bring "the item" to Bethnal Green's Nova Scotia Gardens." Sebastian read aloud to himself. He stared at the letter. "This is a somewhat inelegant invitation.

"Sebastian!" Called Finny as he and Bard ran up to Sebastian and Mey-rin.

"Just what is going on here?" asked Madame Red as she and Lau also came to Sebastian.

"I apologize for the ruckus. It's nothing. Please do not worry." Sebastian told everyone with a smile.

They all turned as Grell came running to them, panting.

"Nothing?" Madame Red mumbled and stared into the distance. _Where's Alejandra? _She thought.

Sebastian turned to Finny and Bard. "I'm sorry to ask this of you, but could you please take care of cleaning up?" He said as he handed the pie to Bard, then walked past the two servants.

"By cleaning up, you mean... it's all right to eat this?" Bard turned, but didn't see anyone. "Sebastian?"

* * *

"Sorry. We failed." The sniper said over the phone as he and a partner drove off in a car.

"Failed?" yelled Azuro. "You useless screwups! This is why you're garbage. Whatever. You guys are finished. Get back here at once."

The sniper looked behind him. "W-Wait a sec. Something strange is..." Azuro listened over the phone. "What the hell?"

"What's wrong? Did you run into a bear in the forest?" Azuro joked.

Screaming was heard.

"What's with you guys? Isn't this a bit too clichéd?"

"Speed up!" the sniper yelled. "It's coming."

"Cut it out, you numbskulls!"

"It's no good, it's here!"

Screaming was heard once more.

Then a crash.

Azuro became scared.

All that was heard was static from the other line.

"H-hey, what's wrong?"

Ciel smiled and chuckled. "Looks like the game of fetch is over."

Azuro kicked Ciel's stomach.

Azuro lifted his foot to continue kicking the young earl.

"NO!"

Alejandra threw her body over Ciel's in a protective way. Azuro stared at her, pausing in mid-kick.

"Get out of the way, cagna!" He began to kick her back with the heel of the shoe. Alejandra felt the skin on her back break as blood flowed down her back.

After he was satisfied, Azuro picked up the phone again. "Hey! If you morons don't respond, I'm going to kill you."

"Young lord? Did you get hurt?" Alejandra asked as she lifted her aching body from on top of Ciel.

"No." _Why? Why did she save me?_

"Good day." A new voice sounded over the phone.

* * *

**Okay. Now I want to thank ALL of my readers, especially those that put this story as a favorite/alert. When I checked my email to see if I got anything, I saw a lot of people really liked this story. I had my doubts that anyone would like this so far. But all of you proved me wrong! So once again: Thank you, everyone! You have given me the power to continue!**

**Reviews :**

**Sacha Michalis: Thank you! I'm glad that you like this so far. I will keep updating as much as I can. Apparently, school gave me a ton of summer homework, so I'll have to see when I can, but I promise I will update as much as I can.**

**VampireSiren: Thank you! I also feel a bit sorry for Alejandra, but you'll see later on why she is with Madame Red. Actually, very soon!**

**Cereza101: I'm glad that you were worried. I know I took forever, but school is terrible. Especially now with the awesome (not) summer homework that they added to the homework I already had. Oh well. Now I can update more! Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Next chapter! Enjoy!**

**I've been forgetting to add this to every chapter: I do NOT own Kuroshitsuji. I only own Alejandra.**

* * *

Azuro's eyes widened.

"I am one of the Phantomhive servants."

His eyes moved to look at Ciel, sweating.

"I was just wondering if our young master and Miss Alejandra have been intruding upon you?"

Azuro was quiet and shaking in fear.

Ciel was on his side, his head on Alejandra's uninjured leg.

"Hello?" the voice called. "Is that the case? Hello?"

Azuro tried to respond, but could not.

"_Woof!"_ Ciel said.

Everything froze around Azuro.

"Understood. I shall come and collect them immediately.

_Static was heard._

* * *

"Thank you for allowing me to borrow this." Sebastian said as he sat on the hood of the car, teetering on the edge of the cliff. "I also have two or three things to enquire about." He told the two men."Firstly, what is the name of your owner? Please do bear in mind that I am not the patient type. You don't want to end up like Humpty Dumpty, do you?"

"It's Azuro Vanel of the Ferro Family. His base of operations is in the northern part of East London." The sniper told the scary butler.

Sebastian smiled at them and stood up.

"We were just hired hands!" the sniper said, hoping Sebastian would forgive them.

"Oh, is that so?" the butler said. "I'm sorry I held you up when you were so busy, then." He bowed to the two men. "Please have a nice trip."

He jumped off the car hood.

The car began to fall backwards. Sebastian landed and threw back the phone to the sniper.

The car fell off the cliff.

Sebastian checked the time on his pocket watch. "Oh dear. It's already this late?"

An explosion went off behind him.

He closed the watch and began walking away. "I'd better hurry up, or dinner will be delayed."

* * *

Madame Red, Lau, and Ran Mao were in a carriage, with Grell driving, traveling away from the manor. Madame Red was staring at nothing, worried for her disappeared, female butler. She had entrusted the other servants to notify her as soon as Alejandra was found.

_I hope that she wasn't... No! I can't think that way. She is not like them! She will not be like them anytime soon!_ Madame Red thought.

"Is it really all right?" Madame Red asked Lau, finally looking at him.

"If that butler says so, then it's nothing." Lau responded. "Through his long association with the Earl, an unshakeable bond has been formed. He is always at the Earl's side, as if he were a shadow."

"Huh? Didn't Sebastian arrive only two years ago?" Madame Red questioned.

"Is that so? My! A person's memory really is an unreliable thing. Right, Ran Mao?" Lau asked.

Ran Mao was only confused.

"This man..." Madame Red murmured, glaring at Lau.

* * *

"The Phantomhive's guard dog is on his way here!" Azuro yelled to his men. "Guard the walls! Don't let even a single mouse in!" All of the men began running around, getting into position. "Don't let anything get through!"

"My, what a splendid mansion!"

The henchmen turned and saw Sebastian at the base of the stairs to the mansion.

"Who the hell are you?" one of them asked.

"Ah," Sebastian turned to the men, who had their guns pointing at him. "I beg your pardon. I am one who serves in the Phantomhive household."

* * *

"Where did Sebastian go?" Mey-rin asked.

"That's right." Finny said.

"Who cares about where he is or what he's doing?" Bard stood up and looked at the pie. "The problem right now is this!" He turned to the other servants. "When he said clean up, did he mean it was okay for us to eat this?" He yelled at the other two servants. He then grabbed his head in frustration. "Or was it not?"

"It should be okay, right?" Finny drooled as he finally looked at the pie.

"Idiot!" Bard yelled at the gardener. "If you're wrong, he'll make a deluxe triple ice cream out of your head!"

Mey-rin placed a bottle of milk on the table. "Bard, it's not good to get so agitated. You must be lacking calcium. Drink this."

Bard scoffed. "I don't need it."

"Don't snub milk!" Mey-rin retaliated. "If you drink enough, your bones will become extremely sturdy!"

Finny stared at the pie, thinking happy thoughts.

* * *

One of the men's arms was twisted in the opposite direction with a sickening crack as he screamed. "It broke! My bone, it broke!" He said on his knees.

"Pardon me, I'm in a bit of a hurry." Sebastian said as he took out his pocket watch. "5.34 p.m."

Sebastian entered the mansion.

* * *

"I've made up my mind! I'm going to eat it!" Bard declared. He turned to the other two. "Mey-rin, bring the tea! Finny, you fetch the silverware!" Both stopped what they were doing and went to retrieve the requested items.

"If I remember correctly, it's in..." Finny said as he opened a drawer. "Huh?"

"What's wrong?" Bard asked the young gardener.

"That's strange. I'm sure it's supposed to be here, but I can't see any of the silverware."

* * *

Sebastian brought out the knives and forks. He flung them at the attackers.

* * *

Screams were heard.

Silence.

Azuro held a gun in front of him, pointing at the door. He held Alejandra with his right arm, gripping her neck with said arm tightly.

_Clack. Clack. Clack._

Azuro shook as the sound came closer.

It stopped in front of the door.

The doors opened to reveal Sebastian, the Phantomhive butler.

He entered the room and bowed at the waist. "I have come to collect my master and Alejandra."

"Huh. I'm surprised." Azuro said. "Here I was wondering what kind of monstrous man would appear, and it's just a Romeo in a tailcoat? Just what are you? You aren't just any butler, are you?"

"No. I am one _hell _of a butler. Just that." Sebastian replied.

"Sebastian! What are you doing? Get out of here! He'll kill you!" Alejandra warned the butler.

"Shut up, cagna!" Azuro slammed Alejandra's head against the nearby desk, another crack was heard.

"I see. At any rate, I have no intention of going at it with you, but you know..." Azuro grabbed Ciel by his hair and dragged him so the gun was pointed to him, in front of Azuro.

"You brought the item, right?"

"NO! CIEL!" She struggled to get up, despite all of the injuries she received.

_Alejandra... _Sebastian was amazed at the will of the petite lady. She fought against her pain... to save someone else from pain.

"I said, shut up!" Azuro shot the ground next to Alejandra's head. "Next time, I won't miss."

"Yes." Sebastian said as he took out the key. "Right here."

A bullet passed through his head.

"Seba..." Ciel gasped.

Soon others followed.

Sebastian's body fell to the floor.

"SEBASTIAN!" Alejandra stared at the man who was her mentor... her friend.

Three gunmen stood in the wall behind a ripped portrait, with their guns smoking.

Azuro began to laugh. "Sorry, Romeo. Looks like I win this game! The opponent was a master of games, Lord Phantomhive," the gunman surrounded the dead Sebastian. "But I had an ace up my sleeve." He turned to Ciel. "It seems I've roughed you up a little, but... for you, I bet, more than the other bits, your eyeball will get you the most." Azuro took Ciel's eye patch off with his gun. "Don't worry, you don't have to be afraid. By the time you get completely messed up..."

"Leave him alone!" Alejandra lunged herself at Azuro, pushing him down, letting Ciel go. Alejandra began to bite Azuro's nose as hard as she could, drawing blood.

A gunshot went off.

* * *

**My longest chapter yet. I am very sorry for all of my readers for taking so long. I have a few excuses:**

**I went to Anime Expo. If you went then AWESOME! Sadly, you would not have know who I was because I did not cosplay any of the days. Next year I will though.**

**Homework. That is going to be another excuse for a while because I have SUMMER homework. I don't know how long I will have to do this homework, but I will try my best to update as much as I can.**

**I was painting my room, so no internet because it is connected in my room.**

**Anyways, I have an announcement: for anyone interested, I am going to have a small contest. It will be about drawing Alejandra, other characters in the anime/manga are acceptable. I would prefer Sebastian since it is a SebastianxOC, but it's good with anyone else. Whoever I chose will get a special oneshot for them with Sebastian or Ciel. Their choice. **

**Submissions will be accepted through messages as a link, or through any other way. If you want to know my email, send me a private message. More than one submission is accepted. Also, when sending the drawing, let me know who you would like between Ciel or Sebastian, it will be a oneshot. If you're a guy and you're doing this, you can choose any of the girls in Kuroshitsuji that you like. If you wouldn't like that, then let me know and I will think of something for you. Also, the picture/drawing will be used as the image for this fanfic, with your permission of course, let me know if you would like your work to the image for this fanfic.**

**The contest will end the 28****th**** of July.**

**I would have made it on my birthday, but I don't want it to be so long. If you need any help with Alejandra, let me know.**

**I will answer reviewers next time.**


	6. Chapter 5

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji. I only own Alejandra.**

* * *

A thud was heard.

_Wh-what?_

"I would advise you to not harm the young lady anymore."

Right above Azuro...was Sebastian.

"Wh-what? B-but..." Azuro looked behind Sebastian and saw that his men were on the ground, dead.

Alejandra was on the ground, away from Azuro.

Ciel looked at the three adults, his right eye glowing.

Azuro looked at Alejandra. "Wh-where did the bullet go?" He whispered.

"Is this what you're looking for?" He looked to the left of him and saw Sebastian with the bullet in his hand. "I shall return it to you." He dropped the bullet in the shirt pocket.

Sebastian twirled his finger. Azuro's arm that held the gun twisted terribly as he screamed.

Sebastian picked up Ciel. "The game wasn't all that fun this time." The young earl said. Sebastian placed Ciel on a chair.

"Hey, you! Wait!" Azuro called to Sebastian. "Come and be my bodyguard! I'll give you five, no, _ten_ times the pay he's giving you. I'll give you all the women and alcohol you want, so please..." Sebastian ripped the straps on Ciel off like nothing.

"I'm sorry, Signore Vanel, but I have no interest in the waste made by man. I am a demon and a butler, after all." His eyes glowed a dangerous pink.

_A demon... Sebastian?_ Alejandra thought as she stared at the man.

"A-A demon?" Azuro began to sweat and shake even more.

Black feathers began to fall as they seemed to engulf the room. Sebastian's eyes stayed pink.

"By the key of the contract my young master holds, I am but his loyal dog." Sebastian pulled off his right glove with his teeth, showing the contract on his hand. "Through sacrifice and wishes, I am to abide by the contract and be bound to my master. This, in exchange for his soul."

"Sorry, but this is game over." Ciel told the panicking man.

* * *

Alejandra opened her eyes, slowly. As she looked around, she saw that she was in a room that was not familiar, but still was. She sat up in a bed that was quite comfortable, more like a bed for a noble.

"Ah, you're awake." She looked to her left and saw a sight that nearly left her paralyzed with fear. "We began to wonder when you would wake up."

"S-Sebas...Sebastian?" He approached the young lady with a cart that had food and fresh tea.

"Yes?"

"So... is it true? You're..."

"Yes. I am a demon." He finished for her.

"B-But-" Sebastian placed the plate on Alejandra's lap and began to serve her tea. She then noticed that she had bandages on her forehead, her arm, her leg, and on her torso. She then blushed. "Sebastian? Who...who dressed me?"

"Do not worry. Mey-rin was the one who dressed you and your wounds."

"Oh, good." She sighed with relief. It was silent as she began to eat her food.

"Would you like for me to get the young master so your questions can be answered?" Sebastian asked her.

"Yes, please. I mean, if he has time."

* * *

Ciel entered the room and took a seat in the chair next to Alejandra. He looked at her. Her black hair was loose and reached her shoulders equally. Her bangs were forced to the side with a small red clip. She rested on a few pillows against the headrest of the bed.

"Both of us have questions. How about I ask one question, you answer and then you ask one, I'll answer and we'll move on from there?" Ciel told the female butler.

"Yes, young lord."

"Who are you? Are you really Alejandra Alma?" Ciel asked.

She hesitated. "I am not Alejandra Alma. I am Alejandra de la Rosa Castillo. I am the only child of Annabelle and Luis de la Rosa Castillo."

"De la Rosa Castillo?"

"Yes. Now, who are you, young lord? If you wish to not tell me, then that is fine."

"No. I'll tell you. I am Earl Ciel Phantomhive, otherwise known as the Queen's Guard Dog."

"So, you're the Queen's Dog. Just like Vanel said."

"Yes. Why is it that you were able to fight him even though you were restrained?"

"It's a bit of a long story."

"I have time." Sebastian served them tea.

"Well, it starts when my parents met each other. My father was an aristocrat from Spain, while my mother was from here in England. When my father was on a business trip here, he met my mother and fell in love with her. They got married and moved to Mexico in the Americas. Afterwards, I was born. I lived there until I was about 10 and then moved back to Spain. When I was 15, my mother passed away, so we moved here to England. As I was growing, my mother and father taught me everything there is to know about music and dance. I eventually became a well-known ballerina. I was known as-"

"The Dancing Swan." Ciel said.

"How did you know?"

"I remember my predecessor used to go and see you perform here in England for the queen."

"I did many performances for the queen and for the people. Well, as I was doing my performances, my father had an old friend of his teach me how to fight. I was able to incorporate my dancing with my fighting style so to my master I was the Dancing Rose."

"Why Rose?"

"Because of the way I am. I look gentle and fragile, but, like a rose, I have my thorns underneath to protect me."

"Hmm. That is interesting."

"My turn. Why is Sebastian your butler if he..." she trailed off. Ciel stayed quiet. "If you don't want to talk about it, then that's fine."

"No. I feel like I can trust you. However, I must ask you that you do not tell anyone, no matter who it is."

"I promise."

"Very well. Two years ago, this manor was burned down, along with the previous head of the Phantomhive family... and my mother. Afterwards, I was taking by a cult. They tried to summon a demon to grant their greedy wishes. When they got the point where I was going to be sacrificed, I became so scared that I uselessly called for help. That's when Sebastian came. We made a contract and he became my butler." Ciel took off his eye patch as Sebastian took off his glove, revealing the contract marks. "However, in return for his services, I must give up my soul."

"When?"

"When I achieve my revenge against those who humiliated me." Ciel finished.

Alejandra stared at Ciel with a blank face. "...If the young lord allows me, I will help in any way possible." She said as she did a slight bow.

_Thank you...Alejandra. _Ciel thought. "How is it that you met Madame Red?"

"I was hoping to avoid telling you that." She whispered. "But because you have trusted me enough to tell me something such as this, then I shall tell you everything." She took a sip of her tea and sighed. "I met my mistress, Madame Red when I was touring performing for the Queen. I had finished a performance when my father told me that someone wished to speak with me."

* * *

"_Ale! Alguien quiere platicar contigo!" __Luis called as he passed Alejandra's private carriage._

"_Si papa!" Alejandra finished brushing her hair out of it's complicated hairstyle and looked at herself in the mirror. She had a light blue floor-length dress that was short-sleeved and stopped just above her breasts. On her arms were white gloves that went a bit past her elbows. Her long black hair was in a low ponytail that went over her right shoulder. On her feet were white small heeled shoes. _

_She stepped out of her carriage and walked to the entrance of the backstage. She saw someone dressed in red. She was sitting on a small table that was set up, drinking tea and having cake. _

"_Excuse me?" Alejandra asked. "Are you the one who wished to see me?"_

"_Oh! Of course!" The lady in red stood up and smiled at Alejandra. "I am Angelina Durless, otherwise known as Madame Red!"_

"_I am Alejandra de La Rosa Castillo. It's a pleasure to meet you."_

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Cereza101: Now you know what happened.**

**NightmareOnElmStreetFan: Here's the next chapter. Thank you. I am quite happy that you like this story.**

**viri24: Thank you! I will keep updating as much as I can!**

**Bored411: Thank you! Now you know what happened to Alejandra. As for the Jack the Ripper case, I'm not exactly sure what will happen. I'm still deciding if the plot that I had in mind will work or not. Well, you'll see soon.**

**Yami Mizuna: Thank you!**

**OneHellOvaWriter: Hahahahaha! Here's more!**

**Guest: Thank you! I'm glad that you are looking forward to reading this!**

**Okay, I forgot to add this last chapter but for those who are interested in doing my contest (look at the previous chapter for more info) I am going to give you my email. HOWEVER, after the 28****th****, I will not accept any more pictures and my email will go down. If you have any questions, let me know. I don't mind. I'd rather answer your questions than do my summer homework. **

**Here it is: victoria rosito (a) yahoo . com **

**(Obviously no spaces in between)**

**Favorite and Review! **


	7. Chapter 6

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji. (If I did, then Sebastian would be never belong to anyone but me.)**

* * *

"After I met Madame Red, we became really close friends. After every performance, we would always spend time together, doing anything that friends usually do." Alejandra said.

"How is it that Madame Red wanted you to be her butler?" Ciel asked as Sebastian served the two humans a slice of cake.

"...It's... not the nicest of stories I can tell you." She sighed. "Like I said, I lived with my father, my mother dead. My father had married another woman because of me. He said that he knew that I needed another woman in the house. Mind you that this was before I met Madame Red. My stepmother was a wonderful lady. She knew that she could never take my mother's place in my heart, but she did her best. After about a year of marriage, my stepmother had a son, twin sons in fact. They were my stepbrothers, but I still love them as if they were my full-blooded brothers. After I met Madame Red, a year passed. My family was celebrating my 18th birthday."

* * *

"_Feliz Cumpleanos, Alejandra!"Luis told his only daughter. _

"_Happy Birthday, big sis!" Alejandra's twin brothers, Michael and James said as they hugged their older sister._

"_Happy Birthday, my dear." Elicia, Alejandra's stepmother, congratulated her stepdaughter._

"_Gracias, papa. Thank you, Michael, James, mother." Alejandra sat in her bed, surrounded by her family. _

"_Sis! Look! Look!" Michael gave Alejandra a red box that was a bit big for the poor boy to carry it by himself. James handed Alejandra a blue box of the same size._

"_Oh, thank you! Which one should I open first?" she teased._

"_Mine!" James yelled._

"_No, mine!" Michael yelled._

"_Mine!"_

"_Mine!"_

"_How about I choose the one that has mom's favorite color?" Alejandra suggested to the two boys._

"_Mommy, what is your favorite color?" Asked James. _

"_Mmmm...My favorite color is blue." Elicia said. _

"_Yay!" James cheered._

_Alejandra opened the blue box. "Wow!" Inside was a beautiful ball gown. She stood up and pulled it out of the box. It was a light and dark blue dress. The top of the dress was strapless, showed off some cleavage, and had sequins on it. The bottom of the dress alternated between light blue and dark blue. (I will post the link for the pic of the dress on my profile. I suck at describing dresses.) _

"_There's still more." Her father pointed to the inside of the box. Inside, under where the dress was, there was a light blue flower clip for her hair. Next to the flower was a pair of dark blue heels. On top of the two items was a small ring. It was a diamond ring in between two sapphires on a gold band. Under the ring was a note._

"_Huh?"_

_Alejandra grabbed the ring and the note. She gasped._

"_What's it say?" Michael asked._

"_It's...It's a note from Daniel." _

"_Daniel? What does it say?" Her father asked. _

"_It says:_

_**Dear Alejandra,**_

_** I wish to apologize for not being able to be there for your birthday, but I still wish to give this to you. The dress is the birthday gift, along with the flower and the shoes. But, the ring is my way of asking you for your hand in marriage. I want you to be my wife. I will love you like how you deserve to be loved. I will care for you how you should be cared for. I will be faithful, like you wish for me to be. I will never leave your side, even after death. Alejandra de La Rosa Castillo, I love you.**_

_**-Daniel Elric**__"_

_The whole family gasped. _

"_I can't believe it! What is your response?" Elicia asked._

"_...I won't marry him."_

"_Why?" her father asked._

"_I know why." Elicia said. She placed her hand on her stepdaughter's shoulder and smiled at her. "You're doing the right thing, my dear."_

* * *

"Later that day, Daniel came and I told him my response."

* * *

"_What do you mean 'no!' How can you deny someone like me?" _

"_I don't love you, that's it."_

"_How can you not love me?" Alejandra could see why he asked that. He was very handsome. He had blonde hair that could be mistaken for white. His eyes were an emerald green. He was overall a very handsome man. There were many women of all ages that would have liked to be in Alejandra's position. He was very rich, had a large shipping company, and was friends with the Queen. _

"_You're not the right guy, Daniel. You aren't the one I want." _

"_Who is it that you want? Tell me!" He demanded as he grabbed her shoulders, shaking her _

_lightly._

"_I don't know yet, but it's definitely not you." And she left him._

* * *

"That night, Madame Red had invited me to her place, so we could spend some time together. The next day, when I came home, everything was gone. My family was dead. My home was burned to complete and utter ashes. Nothing could have been fixed. The police took me in for questioning, but after seeing that I wasn't the one who did it, they let me go. Luckily, Madame Red was there to comfort me. She took me in for the past two years in secret. I didn't want her to be targeted by Daniel, so I stayed with Madame Red, never left the house and never went outside. I always avoided windows as much as I could and whenever guests were over, I would be hidden in different places. It wasn't until the day that I met you, young lord, that I was reintroduced to the world, even as someone else."

"Why as someone else?"

"Because I didn't want to get Madame Red in trouble. If I came back as myself and there are still some of Daniel's friends out there, waiting for me to appear, then I could end up getting everyone killed." She explained.

"What happened to Daniel?" Ciel asked.

"I heard that he was captured. I'm not sure."

"He was. A few months ago, actually. I was the one who captured him. Apparently, he was raping girls and then torturing them. It seems that he never got over you. Rumor was that he had many portraits of a beautiful young lady."

"Really? Well, he was obsessed with me. Do you know where they are now?" She said while scratching her cheek, embarrassed.

"They were taken to an auction; so many people got different portraits of you." Sebastian supplied as he gave Ciel a new slice of cake.

"Oh. Well, now you know my story. Thank you, though. If it weren't for you, then I would have been stuck inside for probably the rest of my life." Alejandra said as she bowed to Ciel.

"Is there anything else that you would like to ask?" Ciel asked the young lady.

"No, I have nothing else, young lord." She said.

"Neither do I." Ciel said as he stood up. "I shall leave to let you rest so you can go back to Madame Red." And with that he left.

* * *

**Reviews:**

**pammazola: Thank you! Funny thing was that the intro wasn't supposed to be anything. I was just bored and started typing. I liked it so it became the intro for this fanfic! Yes, keep reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it!**

**VampireSiren: Thank you! I started reading your fanfic, but why did you stop? I want to see it till the end! Please update it soon! Now you know how the two met each other **

**OneHellOvaWriter: Hahahaha! Well, now you got more of her story. Thank you for being patient. I know that I'm not. I'm glad that you are willing to wait to see what happens!**

**bored411: Now you know why she's a butler instead of a dancer. If you still need some clarification, let me know. I feel like it wasn't explained clearly enough. **

**Also, the contest is still going on. If you have any questions, please let me know. My email is on the previous chapter and the info on the contest is on the chapter before that. The end date is still the 28****th**** of this month. For those of you interested, please do so. When you guys send me the email, the subject should say: Dancing Swan Contest. Also, when you send the picture, let me know who you would like to have a oneshot with (has to be Black Butler character), your gender (so I can make it appropriate), age (same reason), and to let you know now, NO LEMONS WILL BE MADE. I suck with lemons, so I don't want to mess it up for anyone. Please review, favorite, alert. And don't forget to read my other two stories. Those I will be updating as soon as I finish my homework. Most likely around the month of August. **

**Thank you for reading!**


	8. Announcement

**Okay. Since there hasn't been much progress in this, I will extend the contest time. BUT! Beware, the date is in 8 days! The true last date is August 6! My birthday. I will accept anything until 12:00 AM on August 7. **

**Please I ask of you all my wonderful readers to do something! I want this to be an actual contest! I don't care if you can't draw at all! I can't either. I want this to be a more than one person thing. If you guys can do this I will be very happy and I will make a special gift for all of you, apart from the one-shot with the winner. Please for my birthday!**

**Once again, my email is victoriarosito (a) yahoo .com**

**Make sure to put who you want and your name so I can do this really well.**


	9. Chapter 7

**I will skip episode 3 with Lizzie because Alejandra will not be there at all. However, the two will meet each other before the episode on Ciel's birthday with Dorcell. Right now it's going to be the Jack the Ripper arc.**

**I do NOT own Kuroshitsuji. I only own Alejandra.**

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Of course it is, Alejandra!"

"But, my lady, doesn't it seem like we're trespassing?" Alejandra said.

"No, it's not. I'm his aunt so it is perfectly safe." Madame Red told her female butler.

"What she says is true, Madame. How are we going in anyways?" Lau asked.

Madame Red took out a key. "With this!"

* * *

"There are just too many people in London." Ciel complained as he approached his townhouse.

Sebastian opened the door for him. "It is due to the social seasons, where the upper classes migrate from manor houses in the countryside to their townhouses in London." Sebastian said as the two began to walk upstairs.

"Seasons, huh? The carefree slackers." Ciel responded.

"Sometimes, getting away from the mansion can be a good change of pace. Those four aren't accompanying us, so we should be able to enjoy some peace and quiet." Sebastian continued.

"Peace and quiet, huh?" Ciel said as they approached a room.

"Good grief! Just where have they hidden the tea in this house?"

"It's nowhere to be seen!"

"There's no way it would be in there!"

Sebastian and Ciel just stood there, frozen in shock. Goodbye peace and quiet.

Inside the room was a mess. Madame Red was looking through a cabinet, placing a pile of books on the couch behind her. Books were stacked in random places. Lau was on the ground, looking inside a vase. Grell was looking through a cabinet in the back. Alejandra, stood off to the side, staring at the mess that was made.

"Madame Red! Lau! Why are you here?" Ciel yelled at the two aristocrats.

"My, you're early!" Madame Red said as she saw Ciel and Sebastian.

"Since you have come, it must mean..." Lau started.

"The Queen's guard dog is on the move, correct?" Madame Red finished. Ciel stayed quiet.

"Why don't we move to a different room?" Sebastian suggested. Everyone left, but Alejandra.

"Do you mind if I stay and clean this up, Sebastian?" Alejandra asked. "It was my fault that I didn't tell my lady that I could have made the tea." She bowed to Sebastian.

"Very well. When you finish, please join us."

"Thank you." Sebastian left.

* * *

In a different room, tea and snacks was served, prepared by Sebastian.

"Yesterday, at Whitechapel, another prostitute was murdered." Ciel started off. "It wasn't your average murder; it was bizarrely vicious... No, you could it 'supernatural.'"

Grell stood behind Madame Red on her left, while Alejandra on her right.

"The victim this time, a Miss Mary Nichols, was cut down by a special kind of blade that sliced her up completely, unhindered by any resistance." Sebastian continued.

"Scotland Yard and the newspaper reporters are calling the killer Jack the Ripper." Ciel finished.

"Jack the Ripper, huh?" Lau asked.

"The reason I hurried to London was also to confirm the situation." Ciel said.

Lau set his tea cup down on the table and looked at the young earl. "Do you have the guts to visit the crime scene?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"The darkness and the scent of evil that now seep through that place will call out to those of the same breed and eat into them." Lau said as he stood up and made his way over to Ciel. "If you set foot in that place, it's possible that you will be engulfed by the madness. Are you prepared for that," Lau placed his hand on Ciel's face. "Earl Phantomhive?"

"I came here to avenge her distress. Don't ask unnecessary questions."

Sebastian stared at his master.

"That's excellent. Those are good eyes." Lau told the earl.

Madame Red sipped her tea. Grell looked at the other three. Alejandra stared at the earl.

* * *

"Alejandra, come with me." Ciel ordered as they approached the scene of the crime. Madame Red and Lau stayed behind with the crowd.

Ciel, Sebastian, and Alejandra approached one of the officers.

"Is something wrong?" asked the officer. He looked young, with short brown hair and eyes. "This isn't the sort of place good little boys and girls come to. Hurry along back home." He turned back to his papers.

"Where's the victim's corpse?" Ciel asked.

The young officer became surprised. "Corpse? What on earth are you talking about?"

"Aberlain!" An older voice called. Lord Randall came up behind the young officer, Aberlain.

"What did you come here for, Earl Phantomhive?"

"Is he an acquaintance of yours?" Aberlain asked Lord Randall.

"I came here to clean up the mess being made by dawdling hounds." Ciel held up a letter with a seal. "Sir Arthur Randall."

Randall scowled. Ciel took the papers from a surprised Aberlain and started to look through them. "It looks like there aren't any significant leads yet."  
Randall took the papers back from the young earl. "Scotland Yard are taking care of this incident. Don't stick your nose in where it's not wanted."

"Fine by me." Ciel retorted. "Let's go, Sebastian. Alejandra." He began walking away.

"Yes, sir." Both responded at them at the same time.

Madame Red, Lau, and Grell began to follow them as they left.

"What are you going to do?" Madame Red asked Ciel.

"Asking him would be the best option."

"Earl, you can't mean..." Lau said with a serious face.

"It's just as you expect."

* * *

They all soon reached a place that looked quite creepy with coffins and gravestones sitting right outside. The sign read "Undertaker."

"So, where are we?" Lau asked.

"You looked like you knew what was going on a minute ago!" Madame Red yelled at the Chinese man.

"Madame, please calm down." Alejandra said as placed her hands on the older lady's shoulders, holding her back.

"This is the undertaking establishment of one of the young master's acquaintances." Sebastian told the group.

"An Undertaker?" Madame Red asked.

Sebastian opened the door to allow everyone to go inside. "Are you here, Undertaker?" Ciel called.

"I thought you would drop by sooner or later." A strange voice said.

A coffin that was standing began to open. "Welcome, Earl." Inside was a tall man with long silver hair with bangs that covered his eyes. He had scars on his face. He wore a strange black outfit with a grey sash around him. Lau, Madame Red, and Grell were shocked to see where the man came out of. "Have you finally decided to get into your own, special casket?"

"As if anyone would come to do that." The young earl responded. "Today, we're-" Undertaker placed his fingers with long black nails in front of the earl's lips.

"You don't have to say it. I understand completely. That particular guest is in an unfit state to be seen by those from the world of light. I made her all pretty, you know?" The strange man went on, with a large smile.

"I want to hear more about that."

"I see. So, being an undertaker is just your cover." Lau said. "How much is your information?"

The undertaker got in Lau's face. "I don't have the slightest use for the Queen's legal tender." He then turned to the earl, who sweatdropped. "Now, Earl, give me _that_." He said, panting. "Bestow the finest laughs upon me. Then, I shall tell you whatever you want!" He finished as he held himself and swayed side to side, smiling like a maniac.

"The sicko." Ciel said.

_Is this really someone who can be trusted? _As she stared at the young earl's informant.

"Leave this to me!" Lau called. "I was known as the Grinning New Year Tiger of Shanghai. Behold my true nature!" He stepped up to Undertaker. "The bed fled!"

_Silence._

"Mr. Lau?" Alejandra hesitantly looked at Lau. "Why are you telling a Japanese joke in English? It doesn't make sense..." Sebastian turned to Alejandra.

"It seems that Miss Alejandra knows Japanese." He said with a slight smirk on his face. Alejandra blushed at the attention she got because of what she and Sebastian said.

"Well! If it isn't the lovely Alejandra De La Rosa Castillo. Such a pleasure to see you once again. However, I had hoped that the circumstances would have been very different than the previous time." Undertaker looked at Alejandra as he bowed to the young lady.

Everyone turned to the young girl with questioning looks.

"Do you know each other?" Ciel asked Alejandra. Said girl became very nervous from all of the attention that she was receiving from the others in the room.

"No." She shook her head. "I don't remember ever meeting Undertaker."

"Ah! But I do!" He wrapped his arms around Alejandra's waist and placed his head on her shoulder. "And you are still as beautiful as ever." He ran one of his long black nails down Alejandra's cheek. He then looked at Ciel. "But I still require my payment before I tell."

Madame Red stepped up. "This Madame Red, known as the flower of social gatherings, will let you in on her top-secret gossip!" She said as she posed.

"Mr. Sebastian, please cover the young earl's ears!" Alejandra warned the butler before the Madame started.

"So, when *beep* did that *beep* the little *beep* was totally *beeped* and they *beeped* and *beeped* and before *beep*... It was something like that."

Lau and Madame Red had white masks over their mouths with a red "X" on them.

"Well then, the only one left is the earl! Last time, I lost, but I won't this time." Undertaker told Ciel.

"I suppose there's no other way around it." Sebastian stepped up behind Ciel.

"Sebastian?" Ciel asked.

"Everyone, please step outside." Sebastian requested as he pulled his gloves on properly. He then turned to everyone with a serious look. "Under no circumstances are you to peek inside!"

Everyone waited outside. All but Alejandra were sweatdropping.

_How is it that Undertaker knows me? And I don't know him? Did papa ever introduce him to me when I was younger? Or was he someone who came to my performances a lot?_

All of a sudden loud laughing was heard as the sign outside fell down. The door opened to reveal a smiling Sebastian. "Please enter. It seems he is willing to tell us what we need to know."

Undertaker was on his table, drooling and laughing. "I have seen Utopia."

* * *

**I'm SO sorry to all of my readers for not putting this up for a long time! I have a few excuses as to why: **

**My dad made start reading the driver handbook for the DMV so I can take my classes before school starts.**

**My birthday was on Monday, meaning I would have some guests at my place to celebrate. Had TWO cakes that day. Still have some left!**

**Yesterday, to celebrate my birthday, I went to Santa Monica Pier with my cousin, my sister, and two of my friends all day and had a third cake with them. It was a lot of fun. No pictures but a lot of screaming.**

**I got two new video games for my wii: Pikimin 2 and Spyro Eternal Night. When I get a new game that I like, I play for HOURS before I give up.**

**My grandparents from Mexico came to visit and are staying at my place for the next two/three weeks. **

**I have been in pain because apparently, the inside of my right ear became inflamed due to me poking my ear too much. So now I'm on pills and need to go to the hospital again to see what is exactly wrong with my ear. But it hurts like crazy and I can't hear anything.**

**I was actually trying to see how the rest of the story would work out later. I actually lost a little motivation to write this arc because I was unsure as to how to involve Alejandra.**

**Those are my excuses.**

**Next announcement: The contest is OVER! And the winner is Beagle Bug! I will put her picture up in a little bit. Her one-shot will be a separate story, so as not to confuse anything in this story or the other. I will post it up before the end of this month. Thank you for participating!**

**Third announcement: For those of you who are reading my other two fanfics, I'm so sorry that I haven't uploaded anything! For The Winged Friend, I lost the walkthrough I was using to get the words/plot and everything else. For Silence Is Bliss, I lost the notebook that has everything for the first book written down already. Once I find both things, I will continue to write both including this and the one-shot. **

**Thank you! Review, favorite, and Alert!**


	10. Announcement: Emergency

**I am sorry to announce this right now guys. I am going to put my stories on temporary hiatus. My laptop got a virus on Sunday and now am in trouble with my dad because of this. I WILL continue to write these stories, only I need some time to fix my laptop and STAY out of trouble with my dad. Please continue to read my stories, even if they are not very far. Please review! I will also be putting another competition up in a few weeks!**


	11. Chapter 8

**First of all, I would like to say sorry for the long wait, but I've been busy. I'll continue this below.**

**Thank you for waiting!**

"Recently, I've been seeing something every so often; "customers" who have a little missing." Undertaker started.

"A little missing?" Sebastian asked.

Lau, Madame Red, and Ciel were seated on different coffins that were littered around the shop. Sebastian behind everyone with Grell close by behind the lady in red.

"Yes. Something only a girl can possess." Undertaker held Alejandra in his arms with his head resting on her right shoulder, smiling like he always does.

Alejandra's body stiffened.

"It seems that the lovely Alejandra has figured it out."

"What is it?" Ciel asked.

"It's... a... u-uterus." Alejandra stuttered, shaking slightly.

Everyone else gasped.

"It was a pretty harsh splatter, but her uterus alone was precisely cut out." Undertaker explained as he rocked Alejandra slightly back and forth.

"While it may not have been a largely populated street, would it not be difficult for an amateur to perform such a precise task there in the pitch black?" Sebastian asked.

"You're quite a sharp one, Mr. Butler. I thought the exact same thing." Undertaker said. He moved his right arm to Alejandra's neck. "First, to cut the prey's neck," he made a cutting motion with this fingers on her neck. "then to cut here," he gestured to where the uterus was located on Alejandra. "and steal what's important." He finished off by poking Alejandra's cheek.

Tears began to run down the young girl's cheeks.

"He'll definitely kill again. He's the type that won't stop until someone stops him." He turned to Ciel. "Can you stop him, Noble of Darkness, Earl Phantomhive?"

Ciel looked at Undertaker with a bored face. "I swear on my family's crest, those who dirty Her Majesty's garden will be dispatched without exception, whatever it takes."

Everyone stood to leave, but Alejandra stayed in the Undertaker's arms.

"Alejandra?"

"She'll be out momentarily. I only wish to have a few words with her." Undertaker said, while holding her close.

"If you do anything to her, Undertaker, you will answer to me." Ciel warned the crazy man.

After everyone left, Undertaker let Alejandra go.

"What did you wish to talk about, Undertaker?" She asked him in a soft voice.

"Are you alright?"

"What?" She asked surprised.

"How do you feel? I know that you are upset because of my 'customers.'"

"Oh. Yes. Thank you, Undertaker." She stayed silent for a moment. "I remember you now." She looked at Undertaker with a small smile. "You were my father's best friend. You were the one who introduced my mother and my father. And you were the one who taught me many weaknesses of the human body."

"Yes. Your father was a strong man. I was quite sad to hear that your old man has died. He was such a funny man."

"Yes, he was."

Sebastian, Ciel, Alejandra, Madame Red, and Lau were once again in the carriage, with Grell driving up front.

"That story narrowed it down quite a bit." Sebastian said. "Firstly, it is an individual quite expert in medical dissection. Also, someone of that sort who has no alibi for that night and, from the fact that they took the organs with them, someone involved with some manner of ritual, sect, or even black magic." Sebastian said thoughtfully.

"Just how does that narrow it down?" Madame Red exclaimed. "Dissections are something that any doctor –even I- can do. Summer is almost at an end, too. In one more week, when the season ends, all the nobles will return home with the personal doctors they brought with them."

"Well then, we should just investigate until that time." Sebastian said with a grin.

"What?" Lau asked, surprised at Sebastian's change in attitude.

"It is only natural for a butler of the Phantomhives to be able to do that." Sebastian said. "I will draw a list of suspects immediately and go through everyone on it." He told the young earl. He then turned to Madame Red. "Would the Madame mind if I take Alejandra with me? She can be very useful." Sebastian asked after Ciel whispered in his ear.

"Uh... uh." Madame Red stuttered.

"Eh?" She was surprised.

"O-of... of course... not." Madame Red finally answered.

Sebastian opened the carriage door and grabbed Alejandra's waist with one arm. "Well then, if you'll excuse us." Ciel made a shooing motion.

"Haa~ We're finally back home." Lau complained as they approached the townhouse.

"We only arrived so late because Grell went the wrong way!" Madame Red scolded the (worthless) butler.

"Calm down Madame Red. Let's first have a cup of afternoon tea and rest, ok..?" Everyone but Ciel were surprised. Sebastian was right at the door.

"Welcome back. We've been waiting for everyone for a while." He welcomed. "Black tea has already been prepared, Alejandra is finishing today's dessert: a European pear and blackberry buckle-"

"Hold on... How did you get back here?!" Madame Red asked as Ciel kept on walking, looking forward to snacks.

"What? Didn't I say I had things to do? I rushed back home first." Sebastian responded.

"By things to do you mean, you already created a blacklist?"

"No? A list of names that fit all our conditions has already been made. Do you want to find each suspect and chat with them directly?" Sebastian said as he pulled out several scrolls. "Investigating every noble's head physician took a rather long time, even with the two of us."

"Hold on, Sebastian... How could you investigate the information of this many people..."

The Earl Chamber's head physician, William Somerset, was attending Earl Howard's party at the time of Mary Ann Nichols' death, thus he has an alibi and was not involved with the crime..." He continued to read off the alibis with the suspects on the list and an incredible speed. Madame Red was in pure shock.

"The aforementioned names are the results of our investigation-" Alejandra, who appeared while Sebastian was reading off the lists. "Currently none of these people fit the conditions to be the murderer."

"Let us have some tea while we chat." Ciel said as he walked to the lounge.

"How did you do it, Sebastian?" Madame Red asked. "Are you really just a butler? You couldn't be on her Majesty's secret service, right?"

"...No. I'm- a demon- and a butler." Sebastian replied with a smile.

**Wow. I am so sorry that I took forever with this update. As many of you will know, school is terrible. My Precal teacher (if you know who it is, YAY!) left me SO much homework and she didn't even check it. I wasted one whole weekend doing that. I also have been busy with college/university applications (which I'm still working on). **

**Anyways, thank you all for waiting. On to the reviews!**

**Reviews:**

**bored411- Thank you! I will kind of disappoint you for Jack the Ripper, but it is important for later on. As with the connection with Undertaker, but the connection is not that important in my mind at the moment, but as this moves on, it will become important.**

**Nizuna Fujieda- This is REALLY late, but thank you! I had a fun birthday. Thank you! I'm glad that you enjoyed it!**

**BloodyRose1312- Thank you! I'm sorry that this was so late!**

**Extra: If you guys have any stories that you would like for me to read, let me know! I'm always interested in reading other people's works!**


End file.
